If I Never See Your Face Again: SongFic
by NykkiLeighVampireHeart
Summary: ONE-SHOT: AU/AH Elena sees her old college classmate Damon in a bar&he is determined to make her give in to him, though she's with Stefan. She rejects him but drunkenness causes bad choices&they both are set on forgetting afterwards. Or are they? :Lemon:


Songfic: Damon and Elena "If I Never See Your Face Again."

A/U AH: 10 years into the future: Damon and Elena used to be kinda-friends and they meet up in a bar and he tries to come onto her, but she tells him she is already dating Stefan. They end up having a one-night stand and afterwards she tells him she never wants to see him again, though she really does, and he says he doesn't care, he got what he wanted, but he knows she'll stay in his mind.

"From the guy at the bar." A waiter set a martini down in front of Elena and left. As if she needed anymore.

"Ooh," Caroline giggled. "Elena's got a secret admirer!"

"And he's cute, too." Bonnie said, looking over Elena's shoulder.

She turned around to see who it was and jumped in surprise. "Damon?"

"Ooh, Damon," Caroline mimicked a swoon. A very drunk-looking swoon.

Bonnie laughed, pushing Caroline upright off her lap. "You know him?"

"Yeah!" Elena answered, turning back to them. "I mean, not well. He used to hang out with Matt. He always threw these parties and…" She trailed off, remembering who exactly he was. "He was always sort of a player. He's tried to talk to me all night. I won't let him."

"Would Stefan know him?"

"Doubt it," Elena said, glancing at the engagement ring on her left hand. "I knew Damon in college. We barely even said a word to each other."

"Well, obviously he remembers you." Caroline grinned, taking a sip of her pink margarita.

"Yeah, I guess…" Elena discreetly looked over her shoulder again to see a pair of blue eyes looking at her. "Oh! Hi!"

"Hello, ladies." Damon sat down at the table with them.

Elena rolled her eyes.

"Hey!" Bonnie and Caroline said together.

"What's going on, Elena?"

"Not much." She didn't miss the frown when he looked down at her ring.

"Really?" He said, grabbing her left hand. "It looks as though you have been _quite_ busy." He smirked.

"Shut up, Damon. You know how I am."

Damon rolled his eyes. "Yes, Elena. '_No sex before marriage.'"_ He mimicked, making Caroline and Bonnie giggle.

"As opposed to your policy, which is, 'bang every girl you can find until your _dingaling_ falls off.'" She snapped.

Everyone at the table and a few people at neighboring tables laughed.

"Another thing," Damon said. "Miss Elena never cusses." He smirked.

She stood up and grabbed her purse before Damon grabbed her arm.

"I'm sorry."

She pulled her arm away harshly and stomped off.

Damon looked back at Caroline and Bonnie, who shrugged.

Out in the parking lot, Elena was fishing in her purse for her keys, the embarrassment and intoxication making her feel slightly out of it.

"Elena?"

She jumped to see Damon there. "Damon, I am engaged." She held up her ring. "And it just so happens I know you are and have always been a man-whore!"

He stepped closer to her and smirked. "But you still want me."

"I do no-" Her argument was cut off when Damon stepped even closer to her, his fingers trailing over the side of her face. "Damon…" _I have to stop this! If he comes any closer… _She felt his cool breath on her face and she lost it. She grabbed him and kissed him hard.

_Oh, God, I've wanted to do this since he dated Vicki…_

Somehow in the haze of her drunkenness, Elena ended up naked underneath Damon on the bed of a cheap motel.

"Oh…Damoooon…" She moaned in pleasure when she felt his soft tongue on her most feminine parts. Her hips arched up in pleasure and he slid his hands under her ass, lifting her a bit, devouring her completely. His lips suckled her clit and then he slid his tongue down and dipped inside her. In and out, over and over he would suck on her clit, and then dip his tongue inside her. It was bliss.

"Oh, oh, _oh_!" Elena moaned as she climaxed, filling his mouth with her juices.

"Mmm…" Damon raised his head and licked his lips before crawling up her body for a kiss. He raised her leg high on his hip and thrust into her slowly, letting the feeling build and build. He pulled out, and then slammed back into her again and again.

She wrapped both legs around his torso, moaning as a thin sheet of sweat formed on their bodies, making them slick, allowing Damon to thrust into her faster, the sounds of skin-to-skin contact slice through the room.

"Oh…Damon!"

He shifted his hips, penetrating her deeper, and hit a spot inside her that sent tingles up her spine.

"Oh, yes! Yes, yes, yes!" She through her head back on the pillow.

As they neared their release she buried her head into the crook of his neck.

"Damon! I'm coming!"

"Me too, sweetheart," He whispered huskily before planting a kiss on her temple.

Elena's body tensed and she accidently bit into Damon's shoulder as she came, followed closely by him.

Breathing heavily, Damon slid out of her and brushed her sweaty hair out of her face.

**The Next Day**

Elena groggily woke up and turned over.

"Well, Good Morning, Elena."

She gasped and sat up. "Damon!" The sheet fell off her body, giving him full exposure of her bare breasts. "What did you do?" She cried.

"Me?" He smirked. "_You're_ the one that dragged my ass to this motel."

"What?" She asked in disbelief. She stumbled out of bed, feeling a little hung over, and more than a little satisfied from head to toe. She quickly got dressed, trying to forget the pair of eyes watching her every move.

She turned to him, smoothing out her hair." Forget this ever happened." She glared.

He shrugged. "If you say so."

"I mean it, Damon."

He shrugged, not moving from his place on the bed.

Elena involuntarily licked her lips as her eyes strayed down to the line of hair that was barely covered by the white sheets. He chuckled when he saw her ogling his body and she glared.

"I'm leaving."

"Alright." He said indifferently.

Without a second glance, she left the room, knowing she would never be able to forget this night.

Damon stared at the door after she'd closed it and smiled slightly.

_She'd always been his favorite._


End file.
